The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique applicable effectively to a semiconductor device having a microcomputer chip and memory chips, as well as assembling thereof.
There is known a technique (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) using a first wiring substrate having a semiconductor element mounted on an upper surface thereof, a second wiring substrate stacked on the first wiring substrate through plural electrode terminals which are connected electrically to the first wiring substrate, and conductor support members disposed around the semiconductor element and connected to ground wiring layers formed on the first and second wiring substrates.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-19568 (FIG. 1)